Cara a Cara
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Algún día Naraku matará a Kagura. Pero, mientras tanto, se contentará con observarla retorcerse bajo él a centímetros de su rostro. Siempre cara a cara.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Advertencias:** lemmon, violencia psicológica/física y violación.

* * *

"_¿Qué piensa que esta trampa es? ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Quién piensa que es él? El sabe cómo actuar mejor que ustedes. Él no sólo quiere estar dentro de mi cuerpo, sino arrastrarse a su manera dentro de mi corazón como una serpiente. Soy como una esclava, permitiéndoselo. Sólo puedo esperar lealmente, desempeñar mi papel para entrar en su corazón. Me hará sangrar y llorar en agonía antes de estar satisfecho. Esa es la única manera en que puede sentirse vivo. En la oscuridad sólo él sabe que esto es real. Por eso puedo permitirme ser torturada hasta la exasperación y todavía continuar hasta que ya no pueda más. Cada vez, después del espasmo final, pienso: ¿será esta vez? ¿Nuestra gente entrará corriendo y apabullará sus sesos? ¡Y su sangre y sesos me rociarán por todas partes!"_

**Wong Chia Chi —Lujuria y Traición, de Ang Lee**

* * *

**Cara a Cara**

Se estremeció debajo de él una vez más, una de tantas veces en que la había hecho temblar y retorcerse, y como muchas otras veces lo haría junto a esos agudos gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

Su espalda se arqueó, se mordió los labios y clavó con fuerza las uñas en la piel cálida y humedecida de sus brazos tensos. Sintió la dureza de los músculos y se imaginó desgarrándolos con sus propias manos.

El duro piso de madera debajo de ella la lastimaba. Las vertebras de su espalda, que él apenas y tocaba, se clavaban sin piedad contra el suelo. Los golpes secos que provocaban las rodillas de él la estremecían a la par que le sostenía los muslos y los apretaba, clavando contra su suave piel las yemas de sus dedos al punto de sentir que las dejaría magulladas y marcadas como signo inequívoco de quién había estado entre ellas.

En alguna ocasión le dijo que sus muslos eran más suaves que los de una virgen, a pesar de considerarla una mujerzuela con dueño.

No quiso pensar en eso, no en ese momento. Sus palabras contradecían tanto sus acciones que sentía la dejaban varada en medio de un circulo de confusión y neblina.

Estuvo segura de que a él también le dolía sostener todo su cuerpo y el peso del suyo sobre ese duro piso de madera. No se habían tomado siquiera la molestia de echar las desechas y arrugadas ropas debajo de ellos. Sus prendas habían quedado perdidas en algún punto de la habitación y ni Kagura ni Naraku tenían el tiempo, ni el interés, de pensar en ellas.

Se tomaban uno a otro con brusquedad, sin miramientos, sin coqueteos previos ni señales disfrazadas de sensualidad. Era como si uno supiera lo que quería el otro; el nuevo lenguaje que desarrollaron entre ellos resultaba siempre tan perturbador como excitante, y siempre, sin excepción, desembocaba en un encuentro que los unía como nunca y al mismo tiempo repudiaban como jamás habían hecho con otra cosa. Extrañamente también los alejaba en el momento justo en que odiaban un poco más al otro y luego ese veneno, lleno de rabia y cólera, regresaba a ellos como una maldición inquebrantable.

Kagura dejó resbalar sus manos por sobre la piel de los brazos de Naraku hasta llegar a los hombros. Ahí se detuvo e hizo lo posible por mantener los pies en la tierra, su cabeza, su mente, lo que fuera, pero le resultaba una tarea imposible cuando sentía las duras embestidas de Naraku arremeter en su interior, siempre inmisericordes y ella siempre permitiéndoselo, sacudiendo sus caderas al ritmo que él marcaba, cautivador y brusco. La hacía echar la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeaba con una mezcolanza agradable entre el placer de sentirse invadida y el hipócrita asco de saber que quien lo hacía era su amo.

Pero tampoco podía ni quería escapar.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron en medio de todo su aturdimiento, en medio de todo el calor asfixiante que la atacaba y el aliento que se le escapaba de los pulmones abruptamente cada vez que su cuerpo se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, manejado a placer por Naraku.

Y entonces no pudo evitarlo, como nunca era capaz de evitar permitirse perder el control y yacer con él.

Una de sus manos fue tras la nuca de su amo y lo atrajo a su rostro para besarlo. Él permitió el gesto al instante y mientras estampaba su boca contra los labios rojos de su extensión y la exploraba con la lengua, no se detuvo un solo instante en embestirla una y otra vez, dándose el lujo de levantar un poco más una de sus piernas y abarcar más espacio. Ella lo dejó hacer como quiso con un gemido enmudecido y le clavó las uñas en la espalda, aún con el pensamiento de descargarle piel y músculo, pero como única e inútil venganza jaló de su cabello como si quisiera quitárselo de encima, producto de la placentera asfixia de la cual era presa.

Si era sincera, odiaba dejarse follar por Naraku y que lo hicieran _cara a cara_. Al mismo tiempo también odiaba con cada fibra de su ser que la hiciera sentir la última mujer y la ultima puta sobre la tierra. Por eso prefería besarlo, permitir que su miembro y su lengua se metieran en ella como un virus tóxico sin antídoto.

Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose el motivo, el _por qué_ de esa manera.

Tuvo el suficiente tiempo para atormentarse a causa de las razones por las cuales terminó liada con su creador, ese ser inmundo y despiadado que no importaba cuántos orgasmos le provocara, lo seguía odiando tanto como el primer día en que se dio cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza, y aún así lo dejaba poseerla cuantas veces quisiera porque ella _también_ lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba con la misma intensidad con la cual no podía dejar de odiarlo.

¿Habría sido la convivencia, el espacio y el tiempo que contra la voluntad de ambos tenían que compartir a causa de la desconfianza, la esclavitud y la traición lo que los llevó, prácticamente obligó, a yacer juntos?

¿Sería acaso que Kagura se entregaba en las noches más aburridas y frías porque era el único hombre con el cual había tenido el suficiente contacto? ¿O tal vez él aprovechaba los mismos atributos femeninos que le había brindado para calmar sus ansias de hombre? ¿O quizá porque era la única mujer que habitaba ese castillo?

¿O tal vez, en el peor de los casos, se trataba todo de una forma de hacerle ver cuánto podía controlarla de todas las formas posibles sin siquiera forzarla?

Kagura no lo sabía. Podían ser todas o ninguna, pero no tenía mucho caso atormentarse por ello cuando las cosas ya habían pasado y pasaban_ justo_ en ese instante.

Pasaban desde meses atrás y, cuando comenzaban, ninguno se mostraba dispuesto a volver a un retorno que sabían no existía para ellos y sus deseos contradictorios e irrefrenables.

Se tomaban uno a otro. Se mordían, se rasguñaban, luchaban por ver quién era más capaz de someter al otro, quién era más débil al perder el control y finalmente se devoraban como perros rabiosos que, lejos de matarse, buscaban luchar y desatar un infierno mientras se friccionaban sin parar, se besaban y se acariciaban con toda la hostilidad que los caracterizaba, con la violencia producto de la culpa que les recordaba que se detestaban, buscando incesantemente la calma que los obligara a separarse unos cuantos días más hasta volver a caer en aquellas enrevesadas redes, como simples insectos del depredador infame que representaban sus ansias y deseos más carnales.

Pero _todo_ lo hacían cara a cara.

Incluso cuando Kagura se sorprendió a sí misma buscando otras posiciones, buscando sentirse despersonalizada de aquella vergonzosa situación dándole la espalda, sin tener que mirar el rostro de Naraku, incluso deseando muy en el fondo sentirse sometida por él en medio de toda la imparable excitación que le nublaba el juicio y la obligaba a hacer cosas que, estando en sus cinco sentidos, jamás haría, él siempre se encargaba de frustrar rápidamente sus planes. La distraía besándola, estrujando sus pechos, mordiendo sus pezones o cazando su cuello como un animal que finge matar a su presa.

Intentaba darle la espalda, incitarlo a tomarla de la manera más tosca que se le ocurriera sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ver su rostro deformarse de placer debajo de él, pero Naraku siempre se negaba. La obligaba a permanecer dándole la cara. No importaba si estaba abajo o arriba, contra la pared o contra el suelo: tenía que ser cara a cara.

Al principio pensó que prefería la vista, admirar sus pechos moverse al ritmo de las enérgicas embestidas, o tal vez tener la libertad de tomarla de la cintura o las caderas, apretarle los muslos y enroscarlos alrededor de su propio torso como si lo obligase a poseerla.

Aquello la confundía como pocas cosas la habían confundido alguna vez. Rompía todo el esquema que tenía de los hombres deseando follar mujeres como si no fueran más que putas a las que poseían por una noche; mejor no verles la cara porque eso las confería de una personalidad que no deseaban conocer. Les recordaba que eran personas, no perras.

Naraku, contrario a todo lo que esperaba de los hombres, decidía hacer lo contrario, tal vez en el afán de llevarle la contra al mundo tal y como ella lo hacía. Tal vez con el afán de obligarla a ver cuánto disfrutaba adentrándose en su interior con la libertad de tocarla cuanto quisiera.

Sí, lo admitía, el que intimaran viendo el rostro del otro la hacía sentir menos utilizada, menos humillada luego de que sus cuerpos exudaban todo su calor y sus bocas dejaban de juntarse y gemir a la par.

Habría seguido con esa dinámica de no ser porque la confusión, siempre funesta y de mal presagio, comenzó a hacer mella en el fondo de su pecho vacío, ese mismo que hacía explotar a flor de piel sus más impulsivas emociones como si realmente tuviese un corazón dentro suyo.

En ese momento, cuando Naraku dejó de besarla una vez que el aliento de ambos se terminó, la hechicera de los vientos se vio asediada nuevamente por esa abrupta y mórbida confusión. Se preguntó en medio de la lacerante sensación en su bajo vientre del _por qué._ Un porqué que ya se había formulado miles de veces y que siempre quedaba sin respuesta, vagando por la caótica confusión de su mente extasiada por el placer y atormentada por la naturaleza de sus propios actos; por la traición de traicionarse a sí misma.

Se preguntó incluso, si en algún momento de su hipócrita relación él, tal vez, se había enamorado de ella, únicamente capaz de demostrarlo mirándola directamente al rostro cada vez que tenían intimidad, incapaz de demostrar algún tipo de amor que no fuera la muerte o matar.

A veces creía que era plan con maña, una insidiosa trampa producto de los retorcidos pensamientos que tanto caracterizaban a su amo.

Habría sido una burla, una verdadera humillación para un demonio de su mala calaña y una buena arma para Kagura, tan dispuesta a usar la lealtad e incluso el amor como arma de doble filo si con eso tenía la oportunidad, aunque fuera una, de seguir manteniéndose viva, incluso si eso significaba sentirse más viva que nunca cuando llegaba a la culminación del acto y se sentía morir por unos segundos.

Pero la confusión también la apresaba a ella. La apresaba de una forma que sentía que no podía hacer nada para escapar de sus pérfidas garras. La enredaba entre sí como Naraku atrapaba a sus víctimas en sus intrincadas telarañas de engaños, promesas y mentiras, y aún seguía esperando que esa araña venenosa, llena de malvada ponzoña viniera por ella a licuarle las entrañas y devorarla hasta dejarla seca, liberarla del calvario que significaba estar a su completa merced aunque la expiación fuera dolorosa y lenta.

Ya no podía seguir esperando. Ya no podía seguir lidiando con la confusión, con la repugnante idea de encontrarse a sí misma cualquier día enamorada de su odioso creador.

En ese instante lo miró a los ojos directamente, y él pudo percibir la luminosa mirada de su creación, tan llena de encantadora lujuria, clavarse en la de él igual que un reclamo hipócrita e inmisericorde.

La vio tomar una bocanada de aire y luego, sin siquiera imaginarlo, posó sus dos manos, siempre suaves y cálidas, sobre su rostro. Naraku se detuvo al instante mientras ella intentaba coordinar sus palabras.

—Me aburre verte la cara todo el tiempo —espetó fastidiada, como si de un reclamo se tratase, aún sosteniendo su rostro con fuerza, ese mismo que ahora le decía no quería ver y que sin embargo tomaba como si fuese de su propiedad.

Naraku sonrió de una forma que a Kagura le resultó verdaderamente maligna, digna del más perverso de los demonios, pero su gesto no logró amedrentarla. Ya lo había visto demasiadas veces cuando develaba los desfalcos que tramaba contra aquellos que engañaba, contra sus falsos aliados, contra sus enemigos, y cada vez que a ella la tomaba.

—Agradece verme la cara —Su respuesta vino acompañada de una dura embestida, volviendo a retomar el ritmo de antaño. La sonrisa de su creador se amplió al verla soltar un involuntario gemido y sentirla contraerse a su alrededor, abrazándolo con una calidez húmeda y palpitante—. Es para que sepas quién es el que te está tomando.

Mientras hablaba siguió penetrándola con fuerza, mucho más agresivamente que de costumbre, calando en lo más profundo de ella. Kagura sintió que la lastimaba y un ligero dolor en su entrepierna la estremeció. A pesar de su incómoda expresión él no se detuvo. En su lugar se acercó más y respiró contra su oído con potencia.

—Créeme, Kagura, no querrás ser tomada en la oscuridad, sin poder verme a la cara —agregó, insidioso y maquiavélico, logrando causarle un ácido escalofrío a la mujer de los vientos. La angustia que le inyectaron sus palabras, igual que una toxina mortal, la dominó por completo y pensó que no podía seguir soportando ni un segundo más la lacerante sensación de sentirlo hundirse en su cuerpo.

—No… detente —Comenzó a empujarlo, posando sus manos en los anchos hombros de él, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero no respondió—. ¡Me lastimas!

Sólo después de un buen empujón, rasguñándolo en el proceso, fue que Naraku se detuvo y se alejó de ella, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos. Kagura tomó una gran bocanada de aire y de inmediato se alejó de él, rompiendo la unión de sus sexos abruptamente, volviendo a sentirse vacía, no menos incómoda que la sensación de tenerlo en su interior.

El híbrido gruñó por lo bajo con toda su muy acumulada frustración, fulminándola con la mirada y quedándose en su sitio en el suelo al tiempo que la observaba levantarse. Pudo ver su cuerpo brillante por la ligera capa de sudor que la cubría. Debajo de su piel y sus músculos aún tensos, la vio estremecerse.

—No tendrás pensado irte ahora, ¿verdad? —inquirió Naraku, que más que una pregunta era una advertencia, al tiempo que flexionó una pierna y recargó el antebrazo en ella fingiéndose indiferente, pero devorándola de pies a cabeza, escudriñando con sus ojos toda la femenina figura desnuda de su extensión.

Toda ella le pertenecía y le pertenecería cuando quisiera. Ese pensamiento lo relajó para tolerar las inesperadas histerias de las cuales Kagura podía ser víctima y que sentía lo impulsaban a explotar de cólera y frustración.

Después de todo, Kagura era suya.

—"_Es mía. Kagura es mía_" —Se dijo insistente como si de un rezo se tratase.

Era una mentira, pero la sentía tan suya como Kikyō jamás lo había sido y sabía que jamás lo sería, pero la fría pureza de la sacerdotisa no podía ser por completo corrompida al igual que el viento no podía ser atrapado entre sus pérfidas manos, pero la carne del mismo sí podía ser magullada, desgarrada e incluso acariciada. Ahí era donde radicaba su sello y estigma.

Kagura sintió su penetrante mirada sobre ella, pero lo ignoró. En su lugar se alejó hasta uno de los armarios que constituían el escaso mobiliario de los aposentos de Naraku y, dándole la espalda a su creador, posó una mano sobre la puerta corrediza de madera.

Incluso sin dignarse a mirarlo aún podía sentir cómo él la recorría únicamente con sus ojos, logrando causarle escalofríos sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocarla, pero no costó trabajo darse cuenta que sus pupilas se posaban obsesivas en su espalda y la piel de la misma, deformada por esa quemadura con forma de araña que ambos compartían como si de un retorcido lazo rojo del destino se tratase.

Una quemadura que vino junto a ella como una marca de nacimiento y propiedad sin siquiera sentir la furia de las llamas derritiendo su piel.

Y, efectivamente, eso era lo que él observaba con tanta atención.

Tanto trabajo para esconderla de su vista, para mantenerla en su posición, olvidarse de que la mujer tenía esa enorme araña intentando abrazarla para que ella simplemente se levantara en la mejor parte y le diera la espalda, le mostrara ese rechazo que muy en el fondo siempre sentiría por él al mostrarle su cicatriz casi como si se tratase de un accesorio del cual presumir.

Esa maldita araña era como tener a un entrometido tercero metido entre ellos, un depravado testigo observándolos y juzgándolos, tratándolo de imbécil por agonizar deliciosamente ante sus propios instintos humanos, esos que aún quedaban como sucios residuos de un corazón pútrido que seguía carcomiéndolo tal cual la podredumbre de una manzana contagia a la otra.

La quemadura en forma de araña de Kagura, a pesar de ser el símbolo de su poderío sobre ella, una marca de propiedad y esclavitud que la estigmatizaba y encadenaba a él, también le recordaba a Onigumo y su eterna obsesión por Kikyō, esa obsesión con la cual él lidiaba día a día con cada una de las fibras de su ser.

Sólo podía olvidarse de ella cuando poseía a Kagura. Cuando tomaba el control de su cuerpo y sus sensaciones y la hacía olvidarse de que lo odiaba. Únicamente podía olvidar el millar de voces que histéricas gritaban siempre en su mente cuando se la follaba sin cariño, cuando su hundía entre sus piernas sin cuidado alguno, bruscamente como un par de bestias inmersos en una lucha de poderes que siempre terminaba con ambos como perdedores, desangrándose de éxtasis entre gemidos como gritos de guerra y sudor como sangre.

Por eso prefería tenerla cara a cara. Viendo su rostro todo el tiempo no había cabida para el rostro de Kikyō ni el cariño enfermizo de Onigumo hacia quien era su peor pesadilla.

Y ella ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

Algún día, Naraku matará a Kagura.

Pero, mientras tanto, se contentará con observarla retorcerse bajo él a centímetros de su rostro.

Sin embargo ella no estaba contenta con nada de eso.

Sin decir nada y sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta del armario y observó en medio de la oscuridad por unos instantes. No tardó en tomar una katana oculta tras su funda, provocando que Naraku alzara una ceja, perspicaz y desconfiado. En alguna ocasión utilizó esa misma espada para matar y lastimarse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —inquirió, más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Kagura quiso contestar, pero sólo fue capaz de pensar en una cosa.

—"_Si me quito la piel…"_ —Pensó sin dignarse a verlo, temiendo que sus ojos la delatasen como un libro abierto ante las maquiavélicas habilidades de su creador—. _"Si me desnudo en mi sello como creación tuya, ¿sigo siendo lo suficientemente válida para ti como para que me observes a la cara?"_

Quiso decirlo en voz alta, tener las agallas de reclamárselo sin anestesia ni secretismos, dejar de convertir aquello en algo tan íntimo, pero no fue capaz. En su lugar se limitó a sacar la espada de su funda y observarlo de reojo.

—Si me quitara esto… —Supo que se refería a la cicatriz—. ¿Cambia algo las cosas?

—¿Qué…?

Antes de poder terminar la pregunta, la hechicera de los vientos tomó con firmeza el mango de la katana. Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de hacerlo, simplemente lo hizo; si lo pensaba por más de tres segundo no sería capaz de arrancarse su propia piel.

La confusión también servía para no pensar. La llevó a nublar su juicio, a ir contra su naturaleza y para cuando acordó ya se había enterrado el filo del arma apenas debajo de la piel de su espalda.

Soltó un quejido desgarrador. Se estremeció al instante y la sensación le calcinó el cuerpo cuando los primeros brotes de sangre escaparon de la primera herida y se deslizaron suavemente por la curva de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar los muslos, las pantorrillas y los pies.

Los ojos de Naraku se abrieron de par en par, con la sincera sorpresa reflejándose en su cruel mirada como pocas veces le había pasado en la vida.

Vio a Kagura deslizar el peligroso filo de la katana por debajo de su piel deformada, creando un retorcido patrón sanguinolento de jirones de piel y músculos expuestos, orquestado de fondo con sus quejidos de agonía.

Cuando la sangre corrió por todo lo largo de las piernas de Kagura y finalmente el trozo de piel cayó al suelo con un ruido húmedo y pesado, pensó que estaba absolutamente trastornada. Que había perdido el juicio y finalmente había enloquecido por completo.

Había hecho lo que él muchas veces hizo para olvidarse de aquel recordatorio de Kikyō y Onigumo siempre impreso en su piel, pero jamás pensó que la misma Kagura tuviera las agallas para arrancarse ella misma su propia piel sin siquiera vacilar ni temblar.

Esa relación que tenían la dañaba y perturbaba más de lo que parecía. Por fortuna, más a ella que a él, pensó con su vena egoísta y cruel latiendo en el fondo de su ser mientras observaba la sangre manar, ese líquido lleno de vida, ahora contaminado y corrompido, escaparse como Kagura y su viento al final siempre escapaban de él y su control.

La hechicera de los vientos, asediada por el cáustico dolor de su espalda, soltó el arma que la hirió sin cuidado alguno y se dejó caer de rodillas. Sus ganas de llorar, producto del ardor lacerante que le carcomía su espalda lastimada y desollada, con su sangre y músculos expuestos al frío de la habitación, le hizo pensar que tal vez así se sentía su piel derretirse ante las llamas que nunca la tocaron y que aún así la marcaron de por vida.

Dolía como el maldito infierno.

Se estremeció aún más cuando escuchó unos pasos tras ella. Volvió el rostro deformado por el malestar, por la angustia, y vio al causante de sus muchas preocupaciones hincarse tras ella.

Guardó silencio. El aliento se le escapó. Naraku tomó su rostro con una suavidad que no era propia de él y la hizo darse la vuelta lentamente, incluso estando sobre el charco de sangre que se había formado debajo de ellos y que aún se acumulaba conforme la enorme herida de Kagura seguía manando aquel líquido tan escarlata como sus ojos.

Con los sentidos nublados por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor, no fue capaz de oponerse al momento en que Naraku acercó su rostro al de ella y besó tiernamente la comisura de sus labios trémulos.

Sintió su respiración potente y cálida chocar contra su piel y, entonces, un extraño alivio la invadió. Luego sintió sus labios sobre los de ella al tiempo que aprisionó su nuca con una de sus manos.

¿Acaso de verdad pensaba hacerlo cara a cara? ¿De verdad aquello _no cambiaba _las cosas?

¿De verdad podría estar enamorado de ella?

No tuvo el tiempo de seguir haciéndose vagas conjeturas y mucho menos preguntar. La respuesta a todas sus preocupaciones, preguntas y angustias, llegó rápida y contundente.

Naraku la tomó del brazo y dio vuelta a su cuerpo bruscamente. Lo sintió restregarse contra ella. El sudor salado que corría por el torso desnudo de su amo penetró como ácido en sus heridas al tiempo que también la penetró con dureza.

Kagura soltó un gemido de puro y llano dolor al sentir el punzante ardor del sudor contra sus heridas expuestas, mezclándose con su sangre, y la forma tan brusca en que la invadió, la manera en que comenzó a hundirse en ella una y otra vez.

Él parecía disfrutar de la sensación húmeda y espesa de su sangre empapando su torso, tiñéndolo de rojo como el óxido de sus propios odios mutuos mezclarse corrosivamente.

No se detuvo, no le dio tiempo de nada, de siquiera respirar. La obligó a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas como si de una mujerzuela se tratase y siguió embistiéndola con una fuerza bestial que la mareó y le dio náuseas.

Intentó quitárselo de encima, intentó que la viera de nuevo a la cara, pero cuando apenas hizo amago de moverse Naraku la jaló con fuerza del cabello, arqueando su espalda lastimada y ahora roja por entero, carente del sello que la convertía en su esclava y el recuerdo entrometido de un bandido muerto hace demasiado tiempo y su obsesión latente, tan viva como medio siglo atrás.

Ella lo miró de reojo aterrada, adolorida. Él sonreía de una forma que le resultó más diabólica que nunca y le susurró al oído:

—Interesante _prueba de amor_, Kagura, pero es inútil. Esto mañana sanará y las cosas volverán a ser las mismas —La tomó del mentón. Le robó un beso húmedo y profundo antes de seguir hablando—. Te dije que no te iba a gustar que te poseyera sin verme a la cara.

La volvió a embestir. Kagura volvió a gemir con el placer ahora completamente perdido en algún punto de su cuerpo, mareada y carcomida en lo más profundo de su alma hasta que sintió a Naraku culminar en su interior con un último y glorioso espasmo líquido.

* * *

Sabía que la mañana era fresca y completamente blanca, con sus pálidas y densas nubes muy en lo alto del cielo atiborrándolo todo como un gran campo de nada, pero en sus dominios los días y las noches eran siempre purpuras, cargadas de tóxicos y la única luz, lo más parecido al sol que ahí podía disfrutarse, era la espectral luminosidad morada que se filtraba por las ventanas de papel y madera, igual que la visión bizarra y retorcida de la plateada luz de la luna llena.

Esa luz también alcanzaba el cuerpo de Kagura. Rociaba su cuerpo desnudo, recostado en el duro suelo de madera que recorrieron al yacer juntos durante la noche. Algunas partes de él seguían manchadas de sangre.

La luminosidad purpura que invadía el recinto la hacía ver extrañamente pálida, con la piel más tersa que nunca, como si hubiera reabsorbido la sangre filtrándose ahora limpia y libre por sus poros de vuelta a sus venas de origen.

Naraku se terminó de poner los pantalones, tan despierto como lo estuvo durante toda la noche. Kagura, sorprendentemente, se había quedado dormida. Sus gemidos de dolor habían sido tan lastimeros, igual a los de un animal vulnerable atrapado en una trampa, que tuvo que tomarla entre sus brazos para que se calmase y decirle que no hiciera drama, que era una estúpida por lastimarse así sin pensar en ser capaz de soportarlo y, finalmente, le aseguró que esa herida que se había provocado sanaría antes de que la noche fuera arrastrada por el alba, como si aquello jamás hubiese pasado.

Estuvo seguro de que Kagura no le creyó, que aquello sólo sirvió para avivar un poco más su odio, a pesar de que presionó su cabeza contra su pecho hasta caer rendida completamente incapacitada por el dolor.

Se dejaba poseer por él. Se había arrancado su cicatriz por él. ¿Qué más daba si dormía con él, si le permitía acariciarle el cabello y darle esperanzas falsas?

La única certeza que Naraku tenía, es que esa misma noche Naraku había traspasado cierta línea con ella, que el punto de sus humillaciones había alcanzado ya un punto intolerable. Estuvo seguro de que esa había sido la última vez en que ella decidiera yacer con él.

Ahora sólo había cabida para el odio y la traición. Ambos olvidarían todo aquello; volverían a sus papeles de antaño. Amo inflexible y esclava insurrecta, los papeles donde ambos se sentían extrañamente cómodos.

Ella siguió dormitando a pesar de sus pasos y el suave sonido de su ropa regresando a cubrir su cuerpo. Su perfil, junto a su cuerpo recostado de lado, la hacía parecer una simple muchacha negándose a despertar, abandonándose por entero a la pereza de la juventud. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente flexionadas y su cabeza recostada sobre uno de sus brazos, con el despeinado cabello desparramándose a los lados, únicamente esperando el momento para despertar y odiarlo más que nunca. Utilizaría toda esa amargura y rencor como motor contra él.

Pensó en dejarla ahí e irse, esperar a que despertara y luego volver cuando ella no estuviera. No quería tratar con las posibles preguntas o reclamos con los cuales Kagura pudiese regresar a la conciencia.

Se percató también que su espalda, tal y como él lo aseguró, estaba ya sana, cicatrizada por completo como si jamás hubiese estado expuesta a piel viva ante la afilada hoja de una katana que aún reposaba en el suelo, con su acero lleno de sangre ahora seca.

La quemadura de araña también volvió a su sitio. Seguro ya no le dolía. Él volvió a odiarla tanto como odiaba verla y sentirla cuando la tomaba para su placer, tanto como odiaba la idea de tener la suya, _la original_, en su propia espalda.

Buscando con qué cubrirla le echó un vistazo al arrugado kimono que estaba no muy lejos de ella, pero lo encontró desgarrado, convertido en una tristeza. Recordó que la noche anterior, en medio de su desesperación por tomarla, había vuelto su ropa no más que jirones de colorida y fina seda bajo sus ansiosas manos hasta desnudarla.

Para cuando acordó Naraku ya tenía entre las manos la cálida piel de mandril, de cara azul y blanco pelaje, que solía utilizar para esconder su identidad de sus enemigos. La echó encima de Kagura con delicadeza. Ella apenas y se movió, gimiendo quedamente entre sueños.

Como si de una almohada se tratase la tomó por puro impulso entre las manos, la enredó sobre su desnudez, apenas cubriendo precariamente su torso y dejando sus piernas expuestas. Abrazó posesivamente la cabeza azul del mandril y Naraku pudo observarla sin rencor alguno cuando su cicatriz quedó oculta tras el blanco y suave pelaje.

Así, dormida, sin su acostumbrada expresión de cólera y su estigma oculto, la encontró más bella que nunca. Encantadora y hermosa, pero ingenua como la idealista que era.

Kagura era una idiota al creer, aunque fuera un sólo instante, que él podía llegar a amarla de alguna manera.

El único amor que Naraku conocía era el de Onigumo, enfermo, retorcido y obseso. Y él no se dedicaría a pensar en eso… _Kagura era suya_. Su pequeña e ingenua idiota. Pero _su_ Kagura, al fin y al cabo, con todo y ese corrosivo odio que únicamente le dedicaba y le dedicaría a él.

Y precisamente por eso, algún día, Naraku va a matar a Kagura porque, definitivamente, no la ama tal como es.

* * *

"_Porque tu forma de querer es morir,  
Tu modo de sentir matar"_

**No me quieras ****—Vanessa Martín**

* * *

**Bueno, una idea rara que se me ocurrió hace pocos días y la cual no me dejó seguir hasta escribirla. La cosa es que me imaginé una situación donde Kagura y Naraku estuvieran liados, pero que siempre que tuvieran sexo, Naraku insistiera en hacer posiciones de cara a cara (ya saben, la forma "romántica" de tener sexo; hay gente que siente que una posición donde las personas involucradas no se ven a la cara es como "poco personal"). Me imaginé la posible situación de que Kagura comenzara a sentirse confundida por este gesto (onda, que comienza a confundirse por lo que siente por Naraku o a pensar sobre lo que él siente por ella), hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no tienen sexo de otra manera porque él no quiere verle la espalda debido a su cicatriz y lo que representa, y luego, ¿qué pasaría si en medio de su confusión, la Kagura misma se arrancara la piel para "tantear" a Naraku?**

**Siendo sincera luego siento que el fic se vuelve Rape-fic D: es por eso que no lo catalogué como género **_**Romance**_** y tampoco considero nada romántica la idea de la violación, así sea entre mi OTP, aunque mientras estaba pensando en el fic (antes de escribir ciertas escenas) pensé que el fic **_**rozaba**_** el romance, luego ya no (aunque no tuve contemplado dar la idea de que Naraku se enamorara de ella). La última escena, que sé puede causar confusión, donde Naraku le echa encima la piel de mandril, tampoco es con motivos románticos, sino por el simple gesto de no verle la cicatriz y como una especie de hipócrita "gentileza" de su parte, obviamente basándome en la imagen que uso de portada (cuyo autor no puedo recordar u.u) ya que siempre quise usar esa imagen en un fic y esta me pareció buena oportunidad.**

**En fin, con esto termino las cosas medio raras del fic (?) También intenté utilizar otro tipo de "estilo" para narrar y describir, así que no sé qué tan bien haya salido el experimento. Ya me dirán ustedes. **

**Y por supuesto, ¡mil gracias a Ari! Otra vez me salvaste el jodido culo, mujer. En serio que agradezco un montón que me hagas de Beta n.n sin ti este fic nunca habría salido a la luz o de plano estaría en plena estructura sin saber qué rayos hacer con él o.ó ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¡Espero les haya gustado el fanfic y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**[A** **favor de la Campaña** **_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
